dinosaurfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spinosaurus
spinosaurus is the first mesoeucrocodylia because its in the family spinosauridae. spinosauridae is the first mesoeucrocodylia a primtive crocodilian with a weak bite that was bipedal and use its arms in hunting. that has a death roll system like modern crocodilian or very simular to it with large sail neural spine for the large death roll muscle and ball joint on the vertebrae and lack of neural arch on vertebrae very rare for a dinosaur the different from modern crocodilian is .spinosaurus does not have ball joint on centra vertebrae only on the sail neural spine and there is no report of any neural arch on spinosaurus vertebrae the early spinosauridae had it on the neck and tail like the early quadrupedal primtive mesoeucrocodylia crocodilian. modern crocodilian only have it on the tail. they do not have fuse sail on vertebrae its impossible to move the sail with a fuse sail on vertebrae that why they are neural archless they lack neural arch that why spinosaurus has ball joint on the sail neural spine because the sail move and to lusy up the back on a death roll they all so have larger croc bums armo skin on the back than modern crocodilian it allso help in a roll over modern crocodilian does not need large croc bum skin because they evolvo death roll ball joint on the centra vertebrae not found in early quadrupedal mesoeucrocodylia crocodilian and because modern crocodilian are a advance dinosaur not primtive like spinosaurus and allso the differant in sail is spinosaurus has a hump modern crocodilian do not have hump like some early spinosauridae modern crocodilian death roll system is not that powerfull as spinosaurus its design to kill large land dinosaur and large aquatic dinosaur. allso spinosaurus can do the falling on there feet cat trick like all crocodilian they have inside movement in there body like a motor that why they have those large death roll muscle for .spinosaurus is important fossil that help link dinosaur with modern crocodilian like spinosaurus unique sensory dot skull that is found in all modern crocodilian that show crocodilian are not before dinosaur they are after dinosaur in fact they are a advance dinosaur the last living dinosaur . its well known in the scientific world that dinosaur are crocodilian the subgroup thecodontia reptile even in the past they found evidence like ornithosuchidae hybrid ankle its partshall open hip socket prosauropod and sauropod sebecus croc real ziphodont theropod teeth alligator baby legs are bigger than the adult gator like theropod dinosaur simular teeth numbers fuse nasal bone dwarf caiman skull cingulum teeth ,its very common for marine reptile to grow there finger back that they lost true evolution, large size of deinosuchus and supercroc . and modern evidence back it up. triceratop have unique shieldcroc head skin brazilian spinosaurus has 2 teeth in 1 socket like a early quadrupedal mesoeucrocodylia and sebecus family has 3 sacral vertebrae and theropod bipedal legs it allso has bird bipedal feature and allso has the maniraptoran bird bipedal feature sebecus were bipedal and allso chewing crocs . the bird link is a bipedal myth its all tabloid journalism there necks are different there feet and toe do not match dinosaur bird finger are 2,3,4, bird toe are 2,3,4,5 dino finger are 1,2,3 dino toe are 1,2,3,4, and the scipionyx fossil by professor john ruben show it breath with crocodilian breathing system with a hepatic piston and diaphragm and unique hip rami pubis boot not found in birds and the body is rig that its impossible to turn into birds because they could not breath. allso the other myth that protosuchus and sphenosuchian is the ancestor of crocodilian they are dinosaur all suchia are dinosaur with the ankle and heavy wide skull but they are not ancestor of crocodilian only spinosauridae is.protosuchus and sphenosuchian are land animal nose point forward and below there eyes and no raise eye no flat skull or long snout no evidence of aquaticness they do not have crocodilian skull like crocodilian and spinosauridae . spinosauridae clearly is a aquatic animal with those feature probaly not like popular crocodilian lifestyle the croc and gator spinosauridae did not have crocoodilian tail like modern crocodilian and ceratosaurus dino. spinosauridae lifestyle was like a asian water monitor .and most crocodilian hunt on land too any way include croc and gator. sphenosuchian and protosuchus do not have fully secondary bony palate a crocodilian and spinosauridae feature a death roll feature allso sphenosuchus and protosuchus do not have sensory dot skin that is found in advance dinosaur and crocodilian the large twigger face hole in the skull the nerve hole crocodilian has the most sensoritive face out any animal. protosuchus has 5 finger 5 claws 5 toe 5 claws the advance sphenosuchian junggarsuchus 4 finger 4 claws 4 toe 4 claws modern crocodilian 5 finger 3 claws 4 toe 3 claws the first quadrupedal mesoeucrocodylia 5 finger 3 claws 4 toe 4 claws. dinosaur was the first reptile to have a fully bony palate a mammal feature like t.rex and spinosauridae . . all theropod had some quadrupedal movement that why t.rex has those powerful small arm is to assit a bipedal attack to launch the animal up right a crouching attack that why quadrupedal suchia dinosaur have 2 type of skull coelophysis and allosaurus. allso extinction is a myth the better dinosaur made it like other living animal. the crocodilian tail was huge advitage on land allso 6 bone fuse to braincase at the back of the skull instead 2 by most dinosaurs only junggarsuchus had 3 .. quadrupedal mesoeucrocodilian crocodilian had 4 to 6. you can see dino bite force was not that strong they could not crush bone like advance dino the crocodilian. t.rex strong bite force is a myth they are just a primtive crocodilian with a weak bite.